Miedo a Perder
by Pabeth
Summary: Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban corrió hasta donde había volado el cuerpo, mientras el miedo se apoderaba de todo en él.


**Personajes:** Armin Arlelt, Eren Jaeger.

**Genero:** Mi tan amado y bien dado drama, ¿Un poco de Angst?

**Tipo:** One-Shot.

**Advertencias:** Faltas gramaticales, sobre todo y ortográficas —tremendos dedazos—. OoC... Jmmm no se me ocurre nada más por el momento.

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama, no lo hago con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo, sólo con el mero propósito de entretener.

* * *

**Miedo a Perder**

* * *

Salió de su cuerpo de titán a la velocidad de un rayo, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Corrió hasta donde había volado el cuerpo del aspirante a comandante de las tropas de reconocimiento.

El miedo se apoderó de todo en él; de la cabeza del rubio salían numerosas gotas de sangre que le recorrían toda la frente, para luego caer por los lados hasta terminar en el filo de la barbilla. El brazo derecho sangraba sin parar y él yacía inconsciente sobre el suelo. Escuchó otros gritos, que reconoció como los de Jean, Mikasa, Hanji y otras cuantas personas, pero a él ya no le importaba nada.

Utilizó las últimas energías almacenadas en su cuerpo para cargar el contrario en su espalda y caminar, así, lejos del campo de batalla, logrando de alguna extraña forma que ningún otro titan se les acercara. Sintió que el otro se removía en su espalda y tratando de que su voz no se denotara preocupada, ni temblorosa le habló.

—Tranquilo Armin, no te dejaré morir hasta que juntos podamos ver el mar—. Desde lo lejos, tanto Irvin como Rivaille observaban, uno con preocupación y el otro minuciosamente; con cautela, tratando de observar el trasfondo de esa escena.

Eren pasó la noche en vela junto a la cama de Armin. Luego de que se diera la orden de retirada del campo de batalla, y de que llegaran intactos a la fortaleza en donde se refugiaban, Hanji había revisado a Arlelt de pies a cabeza. El diagnóstico había sido bueno, tan sólo unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza, nada de qué preocuparse, una cortada profunda en el ante brazo derecho y cansancio extremo a costa de los extensos desvelos que Armin e Irvin tenían al tratar de organizar formaciones y estrategias favorables para la legión.

Aun así, el necio Jaeger se había negado rotundamente a dejarle solo esa noche, alegando que no estaba seguro que el debilucho cuerpo de su amigo realmente resistiera bien aquellos golpes proporcionados por la batalla. Ni Mikasa pudo esta vez contra él.

—Eren, descansa.

—No.

—No te estoy preguntando, es una orden.

—Cuando el comandante perdió el brazo, usted se reusó rotundamente a abandonar su lecho hasta que este volviera a la consciencia, incluso cuando Pixis se lo ordenó. Yo como buen soldado, resolveré seguir el ejemplo de mi Sargento— contestó Eren de la forma más seria que pudo, sin mostrar un ápice de miedo en su rostro, aun así las piernas le temblaban y su mejilla ya se estaba preparando para recibir cualquier impacto. No pasó nada.

Al ver la mirada del sargento se dio cuenta de que incluso al imponente y nada considerado Levi había, de alguna forma, vencido esa noche. No es que el sargento fuera una mala persona, ni nada por el estilo, pero era un hombre tenaz que cuando creía que había algo que perjudicaría a sus soldados o la formación en la misión, le importaba un reverendo carajo cualquier excusa y hacía lo que se le daba la gana; lo que era mejor.

—Si por este desvelo te vuelves una carga durante la misión, me encargaré de rebanarte cada una de tus extremidades, lenta y dolorosamente—. Suspiró aliviado al ver que Rivaille, esta noche, le pasaría sus abusivas contestaciones, pero antes de marcharse de la habitación, Rivaille la lanzó unas últimas palabras al moreno, tal vez a modo de consejo, tal vez a modo de regaño: —. No dejes que tus sentimientos se entrometan en tus deberes y derechos Eren, no quiero más de mis hombres muertos, y menos al hombre del cuál soy dueño de su vida.

Eren suspiró una vez vio salir al sargento y pensó seriamente en las palabras que este le había dicho. No estaba en mejores condiciones que Armin, pero era su amigo, uno muy especial, no podía dejarlo ahí nada más a su suerte. Él era un monstruo y podía tener mucha más resistencia a todo eso del desgaste físico, con el tiempo lo había aprendido; era temido, pero beneficioso. Era como un arma, bastante útil, que cuando se rompiera o se gastara la tirarían a un lado y la dejarían en el olvido y abandono… Por eso la gente no debería preocuparse tanto, él estaba bien así, estaba bien con eso, siempre y cuando lograra el objetivo que sus superiores tenían en mente para él. Sacudió la cabeza y alejó todo mal pensamiento, no era momento de ponerse dramático, debía velar el sueño de Arlelt.

Luego de eso la noche siguió tranquila. Eren observaba el acompasado respirar de Armin, que se veía más como al bella durmiente que como un hombre herido. Tomó su mano fuertemente, como cuando eran niños y volvió a observar más detenidamente al rubio.

Hacía ya cinco años que habían entrado a la legión, y si bien Armin ya no había crecido mucho hablando de su estatura, sus rasgos se habían vuelto más finos, su tono de piel un poco más bronceado y el cuerpo bajo el uniforme había cambiado mínimamente, mostrando unos músculos no muy tonificados, pero apreciables a una vista detallada. Su pelo ahora era más largo y su sonrisa más amable, con una voz mucho más masculina y profunda, que de vez en cuando le erizaba los bellos de la nuca.

Torció un poco la boca y se puso a pensar que, siendo Armin, en lo que sí había cambiado con creces era en su forma de ser, se había vuelto mucho más maduro y serio. Ya no era aquel niño asustadizo que corría de miedo en alguna situación peligrosa. Seguía siendo noble y amable, pero ahora sin rayar en lo estúpido y bobo. Mucho más analítico y mejor estratega. Vaya si no había crecido con esos cinco años su amigo. Ahora se podría decir, incluso, que Armin era un soldado ejemplar y necesario, tanto que Irvin lo ayudaba a entrenar y practicar para poder llegar a ser el futuro comandante.

—Deberías dormir tú también—. Ahora sus ojos se enfocaron en aquellos azul cielo ya abiertos, que le miraban con cierta preocupación y amor; con reproche, con intensidad, con necesidad y otras muchas cosas más que a Eren hacía que el estómago le diera un vuelco.

—No lo necesito, descansa—. Armin se corrió un poco hacia el otro extremo de la cama y le tiró de la mano, tratando de hacerle ver que había suficiente espacio en la cama para ambos.

—Eres bastante injusto, ¿sabías? —. Eren suspiró, se acomodó al lado de Armin y luego volteó a verlo con duda en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque en la legión hay muchas personas a las que has logrado hipnotizar, de alguna forma. Personas que darían la vida por ti sin dudarlo. Que sienten algo por ti, con una gran intensidad y tú sigues ahí, avivando esos sentimientos, pero sin dar pie a que ninguno se queme en la delicia de ser correspondido.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? —. Armin sonrió con tristeza, se le había olvidado que el castaño era bastante despistado, demasiado. Eso era algo que con el tiempo había descubierto que amaba de él.

—Nada, Eren. Desvarío por el golpe en la cabeza—. Recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Eren y sonrió, era mejor dejar de lado sus frustraciones. Eren sería suyo por esa noche; su preocupación, sus atenciones, su tacto y su mirada. No podía anhelar más, pero con eso era feliz. Sólo con eso.

Por su parte Eren se hacía el que no sabía, aunque estaba consciente de que, aunque él nunca lo hubiera buscado, ni que sus actitudes fueran intencionales, mientras más pasaba el tiempo el Sargento Rivaille le había dado más importancia de la debida y que sus cuidados y tratos se habían vuelto un poco más delicados y constantes; su hermana en lugar de hallar a alguien mejor a quien entregarle su vida y sus cuidados con el pasar de los años más reafirmaba que no había persona mejor, para ella, de lo que Eren lo era; con el constante trato, Historia se había hecho consciente de la amabilidad que había dentro del monstruo del cuál era propietario la legión de reconocimiento, buscando así más contacto y trato con él para sanar el vacío que había dejado en ella la partida de Ymir; el rubio tampoco se quedaba atrás, e incluso cuando Irvin trataba de armar algunas misiones en donde la vida de Eren podría estar en riesgo, él siempre encontraba la forma de salvarle el pellejo, para que su vida no estuviera en riesgo.

¿Y él? Bueno, él era egoísta. Los quería a todos para él. Siempre calculaba cada movimiento para no pasar de la barrera auto impuesta para el contacto con ellos, para que no se diera a malinterpretar y así poderlos tener junto él sin tener problemas con ninguno, sin tener una relación más cercana de la debida. Porque él los necesitaba a todos para seguir viviendo. Los quería. Vivos.

Porque para Eren Jaeger, las personas que convivían con él eran como una mina de oro, que los monstruos no debían de robar. Eso lo incluía a él, el monstruo al que más le temía.

* * *

**Notas Finales**

¿Buenas? Bueno, hace mucho tiempo que dejé de escribir. Tiré mis escritos por ahí, en la carpeta más recóndita de mi pc y murió por un largo tiempo. Creo que quedó bastante insípido, pero... ¿Fue un buen intento? No lo sé. No sé ni siquiera por qué terminó así... Bueno cualquier cosa, sugerencia, duda, crítica... Etc, pueden dejarla. (: Será bien recibida.

Tal vez... Siga escribiendo y me vean pronto por acá. Ñañañañaña~


End file.
